


The Devil's In The Detail

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Anal Sex, Angst, But maybe not, Cock Piercing, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Tattoos, Vague and Possibly Inaccurate Divination, Voyeurism, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would go down in her personal history as Lavender’s most interesting day as a Seer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's In The Detail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



> So, I wanted to come up with an idea for a smutty little birthday ficlet for an awesome LJ friend. I was trying to think of situations that might bring Charlie and Lavender together (her favourites), but without having to write het, and then Bill turned up, which pieced everything together, until it accidentally turned into an incest fic… Then it got angsty, and weird, and longer than intended and hardly smutty :/ I quite like it, but it’s totally not the dirty, fluffy, funny thing it was supposed to be. In short, happy belated birthday luvscharlie! Gimme a slash pairing and I’ll write you a gorgeously filthy little thing, too ;)
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/28553.html)

“I still don’t understand why we’re doing this. Apart from the occasional prophecy, it’s all a load of generalised statements and guesswork.” Charlie grumbled as they wandered through the backstreets of Hogsmeade, trying to find the right address. He tucks his scarf around him more tightly, tugging his zip up a bit more against the chill. The sound of their feet crunching through the snow is surprisingly loud in the eerily still town.

“Fleur wants me to go…” Bill sighed in reply, “It will mean a lot to her.”

“Yes, but why did you have to drag me along?”

“Because I feel weird going on my own and I know you won’t take the piss out of me for it. I don’t have any secrets from you.” Bill gives him a pointed, piercing look.

“And why couldn’t your dear wife come with you?” Charlie deflected.

“It’s tricky now she’s so far along, she’s not allowed to Apparate or Floo. I think she would have found an excuse anyway… She’s probably hoping I’ll be more open if she’s not there, and maybe… find some answers, or something. I don’t know.”

“Answers? We’ve been through a war, for Merlin’s sake. People died. There’s a ridiculous number of variables and ‘what if’s that our minds torture us with day and night. There are no _answers_... There’s only acceptance, and the resolve to move on.” He throws his arm around Bill’s shoulders reassuringly. “It will happen. You need time. We all do.”

“I don’t know, she’s just anxious about the baby, I think. I said, at least she’s used to being woken up in the night,” He laughed awkwardly, turning his face away as they continued walking side by side. Charlie knew all about Bill’s nightmares. “She probably thinks it’s been long enough, now. Time to move on.”

“Bollocks. Sorry, but there’s no time limit on grief. We all deal with things differently.”

“This is it.” They had stopped outside a small cottage. They could see flowerpots sitting on one of the inner windowsills, lace doilies poking out from underneath them, but the house looked otherwise drab and uninviting—it was in dire need of a fresh coat of paint and varnish. As Bill made his way through the broken gate and along the weed-strewn path, the door opened. Charlie couldn’t see who had opened the door, Bill’s bulk was obscuring the view, but he heard the sugary-sweet voice of quite a young woman.

“You must be Mr Weasley,” she chirped happily. Charlie peered around his brother. “Oh! And who’s this?”

“Also Mr Weasley,” Charlie replied with a smile, slinging his arm around Bill so that they could both occupy the path without falling into the snow on either side. She was about Charlie’s height, probably slightly shorter when she wasn’t wearing heels, and her style was much what you’d expect from a Seer—contrasting patterns and colours, layers of draping fabric artfully arranged. There was a large purple bow tied around her head, pushing her dark blonde, curly hair away from her face.

“Um, we’re brothers…” Bill explained when the girl’s eyes widened, slowly removing Charlie’s arm from around him, “I’m Bill, and this is Charlie.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said, with a genuine smile as she shook each of their hands in turn. She gave a small gasp of surprise when Charlie pulled her hand towards him, bowing his head to place a kiss upon the back of it. The girl giggled, and from the corner of his eye he could see Bill rolling his eyes.

“Yes, alright. Remember why we’re here, yeah?”

It was obviously a dig at Charlie, but the girl immediately straightened up and cleared her throat, trying to regain some sense of professionalism. “Of course. I’m Lavender. Please, come in, both of you.”

The inside was furnished in sharp contrast to the exterior; neat, colourful and modern. Lavender must have noticed the surprise in their expressions as they took in the brightly decorated space.

“I’ve not been here long,” she excused herself, “I haven’t got around to decorating outside, yet. Would either of you care for a drink? I have leaf tea, of course, or there’s coffee, pumpkin juice, lemonade…”

“Lemonade would be great, thanks.” Charlie had been looking forward to a nice warm drink, but he couldn’t stand coffee and didn’t hold much stock in Tasseography. Bill asked for a tea, without sounding too excited about it. Probably Fleur would be disappointed if he passed up the opportunity to have his future told based on the random displacement of tea leaves.

Lavender directed them into a low-lit, windowless side room and hurried off in what was probably the direction of the kitchen. A single round table sat in the middle of the room, draped with a purple silken cloth. There were just three chairs, one on the far side of the table, so Charlie and Bill took the nearest two, draping their jackets over the backs. Scattered across the table and a sideboard were the usual Seer paraphernalia; a crystal ball, a few statues, diagrams and charts across the walls, what was presumably a deck of cards wrapped in a cloth and a small drawstring bag, probably containing runes. The usual quackery, Charlie thought skeptically. Hopefully he could find some amusement in Lavender's… ‘readings’. If not, he may fall asleep from boredom; it was rather warm in here.

*~*~*~*

While she waited for the water to boil, Lavender checked herself; smoothing out her clothes, tucking her hair behind her ears and undoing an extra button on her blouse. It didn't happen often, but occasionally Lavender would get a sort of… vibe from her clients, as soon as she opened the door. Whenever it happened, she just knew she would be able to tune in to their aura and use her second sight to really help them; after all, that's why she pursued her vocation, in spite of nay-saying friends and family. 

The bad news was, on this occasion, it wasn't her client that she had tuned in to, but his brother. The good news was that he was bloody gorgeous. Lavender had been unsure whether to be excited or wary when she had received the owl with the appointment request. She was even more torn between disappointment and relief when it wasn't Ronald at her door. 

Charlie, however, made all of that irrelevant. He wasn't as tall as his older brother (Bill, wasn't it?), but Lavender had always found it rather inconvenient to date tall guys. It could be a real pain in the neck, actually. She _was_ fond of well-toned, tanned, long-haired men. Charlie's hair wasn’t as long as his brother's, but she wasn't that fussy. The bright blue eyes and dazzling smile more than made up for it.

Now she just needed to talk him into a reading, and 'accidentally stumble' upon all their similarities.

When she returned to her reading room, Lavender laid the tray on the sideboard and handed them their drinks. With his scarf and jacket removed, she was able to more freely take in Charlie’s physique. Part of tattoo, something serpentine like a snake or dragon, showed on his upper arm, mostly obscured by the sleeve of his t-shirt. The top hugged his torso beautifully and she was thrilled to notice what seemed to be a nipple piercing. She took her seat quickly, faffing with her skirt for a moment before leaning forward across the table eagerly, watching Bill drink from his cup. It was a struggle to keep her eyes from wandering to Charlie, particularly to that tattoo. Her gaze stayed fixed on Bill, but her mind began to wander, considering where else Charlie may have tattooed or pierced…

When Bill had all but drained his cup, he swirled it three times, tipped the remaining liquid into his saucer and paused before righting the cup once more. Lavender was vaguely impressed. He held the cup out to her, but she shook her head.

“You first, please. The truth in Tasseography often lies with the drinker’s interpretation.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. Lavender found it irksome, but tried to dismiss it. This was one of the least reliable branches of her craft. She was sure Charlie would have more faith in other, more reliable methods. He was a spiritual soul; she could sense it, and why would he come, otherwise, when it wasn’t his appointment to keep?

Bill huffed lightly in amusement as he gently passed the cup across the table. “It’s a baby, no surprises there.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Lavender squealed, peeking down at the prediction, “A girl! See?” She leant over the table, pointing to the symbol when she saw Bill’s surprised expression at her announcement. “Down here we have a shark, a knife, an hourglass… Oh, not to worry! They’re all in the past. There is also a crown—honour and victory. I see a lot of these symbols,” she smiled grimly, “Up here, this is what the future holds. A clover, a butterfly, a moon, these are all wonderful signs! Oh, a dragon…” She catches a look pass between the two brothers, but she cannot decipher it. “It’s in the top right, though, you see? Large and sudden changes, but for the better. There is no sign here of anything for you to be worrying about in your future.” She smiles up at Bill brightly.

“Well, the baby is forefront in my mind, but I’m really here to allay my wife’s worries. About how… past experiences have affected me.”

Lavender nodded sagely, letting her gaze linger on the scars marring the otherwise handsome man’s face. Her own scars have been easier to hide, from everyone but herself. “I understand. Better than you might think.”

A painful silence permeated the room. It was broken by Charlie shuffling about to reach into his jacket pocket. “May I?” he asked, holding up a packet of cigarettes.

Lavender nodded, subtly biting the inside of her lower lip. There was something about a man with a cigarette between his lips—she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. As he drew his wand and lit up, she cleared her throat and moved to the sideboard.

“I think we should try the cards next. They will help us to explore broader topics than the runes and may give us a clearer focus for when we come to use the crystal ball.” She picked up a Palmistry model and the Tarot cards.

“Sure, whatever you think is best.”

She returned to her seat, transfiguring the model into an ashtray and placing it near Charlie before carefully unwrapping the cloth from the cards and laying it aside. “Let’s start with a simple three card reading, with just the Major Arcana cards. Focus on finding a solution. Lay them out one at a time, in the order you take them. Place them face down, whichever way feels right.”

She separated and shuffled the cards, fanning them out for Bill to choose from. Her eyes wandered to Charlie—to his chest swelling, his shirt clinging even more tightly to his frame as he took a deep drag. He laid them in front of him, face down. Lavender reached out, turning the first card.

“The High Priestess, reversed…” she said, unable to keep the curiosity from her voice. “You have been ignoring your inner guidance,” she reprimanded, before taking a breath and closing her eyes, focusing on her inner eye. “I sense secrets. Things that you have kept hidden; tried to deny even to yourself.” She opens her eyes, reaching out towards the card and searching his reaction for clues. “While this first card indicates your past, I sense that these issues are not yet resolved. You have pushed something deep, trying to quash it, but you have not been able to let it go.” Bill was frowning, he looked slightly confused and thoughtful. Charlie was staring at him curiously. “I, I think…” Lavender paused, unsure. While it wasn’t explicitly there—how could it be, in just one card?—she _felt_ it to be true. “I think that this is something to do with family. You have repressed something long ago, in an attempt to protect your family.”

Bill shifted in his chair, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I’m not too sure about that. I’d like to see the next card. Maybe it will clue me in to exactly what we’re dealing with here.”

With a nod, Lavender turned the next card. “The Devil.” She looks up at Bill sympathetically. “You feel that your life is out of your control. You have become so fixated on one idea, that you are blind to opportunities that await you. It has become almost an addiction. I do sense that these cards are linked. This addiction is the issue you have been hiding from your family.”

“Bill?” Charlie was frowning now, too. He looked at his brother with concern, hand coming to gently rest on his elbow.

Bill laughed nervously, a bit too loudly. “I honestly have _no idea_ what this is about. I don’t have any deep, dark secrets—” he stopped abruptly, eyes wide, mouth open, staring at Charlie. He closed his mouth and turned back to Lavender with a decisive air. “I don’t think it’s me you’re channeling.”

Charlie looked startled for a moment before he managed to compose himself. “Right, I’ll just be getting out of your way then.”

“Don’t you want to see what the last card is?” There was challenge in Bill’s tone, eyes and posture.

“No,” Charlie replied shortly, standing and quickly putting on his jacket.

Bill stayed seated. He turned the card. “Well?” he asked Lavender. “What’s the future of this hidden addiction?”

She looked nervously between the two. Charlie’s eyes were downcast as he fastened his coat. Bill’s stare felt dangerous. “The Magician, reversed,” she said, softly. “Deceit, manipulation, reluctance to change and to letting go of the past…” Emotions started flooding into Lavender’s mind. There was pain, betrayal, lust, guilt, shame. She gasped aloud at the possibilities.

“Bollocks,” Charlie said quietly, still not looking at either of them, before angrily adding, “It’s all a load of bollocks.” With a loud crack, he Disapparated.

Bill sat in silence for a while, staring at the spot where his brother had stood. Lavender stared down at the cards, desperately trying to decipher what it all meant, searching for what to say. Instead, Bill spoke.

“I think we best leave it here, for today. This has given me a lot to think about, and I don’t think you’d be able to get an accurate read on me right now.”

Lavender was still overcome by emotions that weren’t hers. She copied as he stood, reaching out to shake the offered hand.

“Thank you for your time.” He laid coins gently upon the table and made for the door. “I will be in touch to book another appointment. Alone.”

She didn’t know what to say. Never had she felt a connection before with someone who held her gift in such poor regard. Was it her instincts which had failed, or was Charlie lashing out to protect himself and his secret?

Bill had the decency to let Lavender see him to the door before Disapparating. She did so without saying much; her mind was too preoccupied.

When she returned to the reading room with the intention of clearing away the tea tray, something caught her eye. Charlie’s scarf lay on the floor, half underneath the table. She bent down and gathered it up, returning to her seat with it clutched in her lap.

Taking a deep breath and attempting to clear her mind, she pulled her crystal ball into place.

Nothing.

She pulled the scarf up to her face, inhaling stale cigarette smoke, something rather masculine and a woodsy scent. She concentrated.

Images started to appear. Just brief flashes, moving on quickly. It was Charlie, heavy-lidded and mouth open, hand wrapped around his cock—a metal ring glinting at the tip. Muscles undulated beneath his dragon tattoo. There was a door. Charlie was peeking through the crack, into a bathroom. Peeking at long, ginger hair, soapy hands running over a toned body, water cascading down into the curve of his arse. Now it was a bedroom. Charlie lay on a cot, stroking himself again, looking over at the figure sleeping in the bed. All that could be made out in the moonlight filtering through the gap in the curtains was the glint of a tooth earring. Next, Charlie was on his knees, pressing back hard, impaling himself on a long cock. He shook his hair out of his face, looked over his shoulder, but it wasn’t him. The hair was strawberry blond, and not long enough. The body was overly muscled, the frame too short. Charlie closed his eyes and started to touch himself. The images began to cloud, she seemed to be losing sight. Clutching the scarf tightly, she willed her gift not to fail her now.

He came back into focus—they both did. It felt different though, Lavender couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Were the colours off, or the clarity not quite there? Bill looked tired and upset. They were talking, but Lavender couldn’t hear them. Charlie threw his arm comfortingly around Bill’s shoulders, and Bill leaned into the contact, resting his head against Charlie. Charlie rubbed soothing circles over Bill’s shoulder, his other hand reaching over to rest upon his knee. Bill looked up uncertainly and Charlie kissed him. Just like that. As if it wasn’t wrong for brothers to kiss in that way. And Bill responded. As if he had waited forever just for Charlie’s kiss. And Lavender watched them undress, as if she only wanted to determine when this was, whether it was real. She glanced away as Bill pushed into Charlie’s arse, as if she wouldn’t fantasise over it later.

She gasped as Charlie fell apart, clawing at Bill’s back, arching and coming, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes shut in euphoria.

As if he had been made for such sin.

The images drifted away. Lavender sat back and cast a cooling charm, letting the scarf drop to the floor.

She stared down at the three drawn cards still spread across the table. Charlie Weasley… What a conundrum. Past, present, future or pure fantasy?

Lavender reached out across the table, trying to determine if any of the cards were calling to her. She felt drawn forward, a sense of clarity coming over her as her hand fell upon the central card.

“Well, there you have it,” she said wistfully, to the empty room. “The answer lies with the Devil.”

_Fin_


End file.
